Lights, Camera, ACTION!
by GreysonMC
Summary: A movie is being made about the Grimms And wait what Jim Carrey is playing who?
1. Chapter 1

Lights, Camera, ACTION!

**Heyy so this is my second fanfic no and I mean no one liked my last one in fact no one even reviewed so really im just talking to myself cuz theres very little chance anyone is going to read this one**

**Disclaimer: lolololololol you really s-s-s-seriousley think i-i-i-im a boy lololololol**

PPOV

I stomped up to my room in what I thought was a very king-ishly awesome way. Unfortunately miss bossy pants aka Grimm still thought it was hilarious that I was wearing the same clothing Peter Pan wears in that movie. I mean how was I suppose to know that, that LOSER was going to be wearing leaves in some stupid movie? I only wore it because Marshmallow bet me I couldn't walk around the whole house in it. I think she was trying to get me and Grimm together again even though I have no idea how wearing leaves like Peter Pa- whoa whoa whoa I bet she was knew I would look like that that that BRATTY BUTTERFLY! Anyway if her plan was to get Sab- I mean Grimm to notice me then her plan worked cuz I didn't even make it down the stairs before Grimm fell over in a fit of giggles. Ugg.

SPOV

After Pucks hysterical little fashion show I went into the kitchen to see if I could grab a snack. I bumped into Daphne who was so caught up in her she wasn't watching where she was going so I said "DAPHNE" she looked up startled. "wuzupandwheredaheckami" I pressed back a snort and asked her why she wasn't looking where she was going. She said "Well, I just got this flyer down by the post office". I took it and peered curiously at the bright yellow flyer. It read, 'Come See the Fabulous New Production of _The Sisters Grimm'_ at the bottom were the names of the main actors who included Jeremy Sumpter as Puck, Ashley Bouttcher as Daphne, annasophia robb Chris Pine as Mayor Charming, Anne Hathaway as Snow White, Danny Devito as Mirror, Betty White as Granny Relda, Jim Carrey as Mr. Canis, Keira Knightly, and last but not least Annasophia Robb as Sabrina Grimm.


	2. I am a SUPERSTAR!

**Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

** (I am a SUPERSTAR)**

**K so like sorry for not updating I thought everyone hated it and that's why no one was reviewing until I realized that I had to check my e-mail so yeah. Duh! I know I know sorry so one more thing then straight to the story! Oh and there is no Kiera.**

**Disclaimer: PEOPLE REALLY is it really necessary to repeatedly tell you I AM NOT A BOY capesh? **

**DPOV**

I was jumping out of my skins in excitement. Of course I was the only one who saw the movie as a pro everyone else was all "con con con" well I don't care I love the idea of being FAMOUSE! Sabrina was all 'oh no stalker this runaway that blah blah blah. Then Puck was all 'Peter Pan guy, yadda yadda ya explode exploed' mom and dad granny and Uncle Jake also were 'what if the scarlet hand sees it and then they will know our plans talk talk talk' I was not really listening I was in my room preparing for my close up because when the press get here I don't want to look like Puck just dropped a vat of goop on my head. No. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw Red looking at me from under the bed. Before I told her the news I ran the list of main characters playing in the film and didn't remember a Red any were in there so I held my tongue and didn't tell her. I called out to her to come over and I would brush her hair. She looked embarrassed to be seen but happy to be invited to be brushed.

(Random Fan girl of Puck) POV

Okay so I walk past this mega awesome store and see this poster for some movie with Jeremy Sumpter and stopped. Okay one thing I knew was that he was hot and hot equals good movie so I go to check it out. When I read more closely it says that he is playing…PUCK! My sugar love. My puppy bumpkins. My cutie Baby Face Doll! He is THE hottest guy in book history I didn't even care what the movie was about if my snook'ems and hotty were both in it the I was ABSOLUTLEY going to see that movie not even god himself could stop me from getting hot boys.

**K so I know once again it is way too short but I ran out of ideas if you really like it then review with some ideas! Love you (no not in the stalker way) and I hope that you like (k semi-like no? k how bout I fourth like? Fine HAVE ANY WISH TO READ MY BOOK AT ALL) my book.**


	3. Burning Underwear and no kittens

**Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

**(Burning Underwear and no kittens)**

**Heyy awesome reviewers who are some awesomely awesome **** yup I just used awesome three time in the same sentence! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been kind of trying to get more reviews so yeah only got 7 for all 4 of my stories which makes me depressed and if you are one of the 735 who read my story but didn't update then I blame you for the lateness of the chapter! But I still love you all in a complete none loser who has no real friends way! **

**Disclaimer: If I was MB then**** you all would have a basket of kittens using some of my bazillion of buckets of money that I got from awesome fan girls.**

Jeremy Sumpter (aka mega hottie pants) POV

Today we start filming for the Sisters Grimm movie. I play this dude who totally loves this amazingly hot girl but won't admit it I think it's a dumb movie. I mean really fairy tales, true. Please I'm not 5. I do kind of want to meet this actress who plays "Sabrina Grimm" because the script makes her pretty strong, cool, pretty, and 3quick on her feet. I just hope it's not Annasophia Robb because she is too nice I like girls that are tough and not completely naïve.

Annasophia Robb (aka awesomeness) POV

Today we start shooting and I can't wait. The whole thing sounds pretty cool. If you really think about it, it is about fairies and princesses' as well as giants and other cool stuff. I play the overprotective sister who is taking care of her sweet little sister while their parents are missing. I think "Sabrina" will be a fun person to play. As long as the boy she is madly in love with but won't admit love to isn't Jeremy S. then I will have a blast on this movie. I don't like Jeremy he thinks just b/c I'm a vegetarian is weak but I secretly kicked his but on several occasions I signed a contract not to tell anyone and he said I beat him b/c he wouldn't hit a girl. But what I want to know is why did he then after the first fight, fight me again if he knew he wouldn't hit me?

PPOV

After the Grimm's cooled me down (well mostly it was just Grimm hitting me until I fell over from pain NO a girl did not give me pain I chose to fall down) then the old people came up with a plan to confront this Michael guy b/c confronting the big movie corporation (I know big word) could possibly leave an angry Veronica in jail and us fresh out of dust. Let me tell you Veronica is practically jumping out of her pants in anger at this Buckley dude. Personally I'm just made they cast that Jeremy dude as me I love how the Buckley dude wrote a proper story about my life not that old play that Shakespeare wrote that no one remembers. Grimm said that THAT was the only good part that when we you know do the "big" seen where she's in my room and we well you know then at least she will get someone hotter than me. Boy oh boy that made me mad and she must have noticed b/c she punched me again and I left it alone. ANYWAYS tomorrow we will track this dude down and confront him also we will leave a bomb in his underwear. Well mostly me, the other people don't know it yet but they will so want me to do it later. His underwear are going to BURN oh yeah feel the BURN! BWAHAHAHA!


End file.
